Happy Birthday Hetalia
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Every seme has a birthday and the ukes don't know what to do. Luckily(?) Hungary has an idea. This is literally a series of PWP and is composed solely of lemons. However, there is fluff in it at times... Ships so far: USUK, SuFin, GerIta, DenNor
1. America's Birthday (USUK)

**A/N: So this one is USUK and is actually the second one I wrote. The first one I wrote is for the weird concoction I have known as Freak (France/Greece). If enough people like that ship I'll post that one. Or I may jut post it anyway because I like how it came out. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

"Hey Iggy!" America called, "Dude guess what today is!"

England woke up with a yawn and said, "Stop calling me that, and it's your birthday."

"Yeah you remembered!" America yelled. "You do love me!"

"Please stop yelling. It's too early in the morning, and of course I love you, you git. I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't," England got out of bed and quickly kissed America before blushing.

"Awww," America said, getting up and hugging England. "I love you, too."

England blushed and said, "I should probably give you your present now."

"Ohhh!" America said, getting very excited, "What is it?"

England blushed and said, "You'll have to leave the room for a second."

America nodded and left the room. England closed the door and America could hear England open and close drawers.

"Just so you know," England said through the door, "This was Hungary's idea. _Not_ my own."

_Hungary's idea, _America thought, _Wait. Does that mean-?_

America's thoughts were cut off when England opened the door. England was wearing a cop's uniform except it ended in a skirt instead of pants. He had on a police hat that was askew and was holding a police baton in his hand. In his mouth was a pair of handcuffs. His face was bright red, clearly not happy with the fact he was wearing such an outfit.

America's nose began to leak blood but he didn't notice. He was far too busy staring at England to care.

"U-Uhhh," America was having trouble speaking, "I-I never though I-I would s-see this." His voice got high when he said 'this' and he cleared his throat, swallowing nervously in the process.

"W-Well," England said, taking the handcuffs from his mouth and taking a step forward, "Are you going to use your present or not?"

America smiled and lunged forward, knocking England over. He slammed their mouths together, causing England's eyes to go wide before shutting them. He gasped when America licked his lower lip and America quickly took advantage, shoving his tongue into England's mouth. England moaned as America mapped out his mouth with his tongue. England nudged America's tongue with his own, causing America to rub England's tongue with his own. They both moaned into the kiss and pulled back, a thick strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

America unzipped England's jacket enough for him to attack his neck. England moaned and laced a hand in America's hair.

"Ah!" England gave a particullarly loud moan when America bit his collar bone. America licked it apolegetically and continued to ravish the smaller's neck.

They both felt their members throb in need. America removed England's jacket completely along with the tank top he was wearing. He began to play with his nipples, pinching and tweaking them until the were merely dusky nubs.

"Ahhh~!" England let out a loud moan when America bit down on one of his nipples. America licked the nipple in between his teeth as he tweaked the other.

England clawed at America's shirt and America sat up so he could remove it. America began to cover England's chest and stomach with kisses and bites, leaving behind numerous love bites and bruises.

When he reached the hem of the skirt he swiftly pulled it down to discover he was not wearing any underwear. America smiled and brought the tip of England's member into his mouth.

"Ohhhh~!" England moaned as America sucked on the tip. America nipped the tip, causing England to give a startled moan, "Ah!"

America smiled and brought the rest of England's member into his mouth and licked up the sides.

"A-Ahh," England tried to hold back the moans, unsuccessful, "A-Alfred."

America smiled and continued to suck on England's throbbing need, rubbing it's base as well.

England began to buck up into America's mouth, unable to stop himself. America held down England's hips to keep him from choking him.

"A-Alfred," England's voice strained, "I-I c-can't hold back... A-Any longer..."

America merely continued doing what he was doing as England panted and moaned, wiggling in America's hold.

"Ahhhh!" England let out a loud scream as he came in America's mouth. America swallowed the pearly substance and let England's member slide out of his mouth.

England tried to get his breathing to regulate but didn't have enough time as he felt America lift him up.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

"Well if we're gonna do this," America said, "We might as well be comfortable."

America put England down on the bed. He went to climb up as well when he remembered something. He walked to where they used to be and picked something off the ground. England had his eyes closed and couldn't see what America was doing until he opened his eyes to investigate what was happening with his hands. America was handcuffing England to the bed.

"You git!" England began to thrash around, "Let me go!"

America laughed and, in a sarcastic tone, said, "Yeah, _that's_ happening."

England opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he felt America slide a finger into his entrance.

"Y-You g-git," England's voice strained as he tried to control his speech, "W- Ohhhh. Damn it! W-" America slid in a second finger and England moaned louder, "Ohhh! A-Alfred. D-Damn it. W-Warn me next t-time!"

America slid in the final finger and said, "Sorry."

Upon feeling the final finger enter him, England tightened but tried to loosen up, knowing it would only hurt more later.

America wiggled the fingers in England's entrance, searching. England knew what he was searching for and sat in anticipation.

England felt America strike his target and he let out a loud moan, "Ohhh~!"

America smiled and began to strike the target again and again as England screamed and tried to thrust himself onto America's fingers, handcuffs clashing against the bedpost. America slid his fingers out and positioned himself at England's entrance.

"Wait!" England said.

America looked up, "Yeah?"

"Please let me go," England said.

America looked at him before saying, "I can't say no to you."

America undid the handcuffs and dropped them to the floor. England rubbed his wrists and mumbled curse words under his breath. He then wrapped his arms around America, who smiled and leaned down to slowly kiss his lover. England closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. America slowly slid into England, who tensed up, tears sliding town his face. America pulled back to wiped away his tears.

America burried his head into England's neck and held back as to not hurt him. After a while, England nodded his head and America pulled out until only the tip of his member remained and slid back in quickly. England grunted and America continued. He continued the action multiple times, each time earning a grunt from England.

Until America rediscovered England's prostate, "Ahhh~!"

America threw away his self control and let his desires take over. He slammed into England, earning screams of ectasy from the man below him.

"A-Alfred~!" England screamed, "F-Faster, damn it, faster~!"

America complied and pounded into the smaller at an animalistic speed.

"H-Harder Alfred," England threw away any control he had left, turning into a begging, screamimg mess as he writhed beneath his love, "Harder~!"

"Oh god Arthur!" America let out a scream of his own, "I love you!"

"I love you, too," England moaned, "So much."

That was enough for America to go as fast as he could, his thrusts becoming uneven and no longer rythmic.

England felt himself near the edge and he tried to control his speech enough to form words, "Oh Alfred~! I'm going to... I can't... Last any longer..."

"Me neither," America moaned out. "Together."

America took one of England's hands in his, using his other to pump England's throbbing erection. As England came, he let out a deafening scream, "Alfred~!"

"Oh Arthur~!" America screamed as he came inside his love, riding out his orgasm.

America collapsed on top of England, both of them panting.

England looked at America yelled, "Speak of this to no one!"

"Oh relax," America said with a laugh, "I love you."

England blushed and mumbled, "I love you, too. Git."

America laughed and slowly kissed England.

**A/N: So did you like the first lemon I've ever posted? Reveiws and constructive criticsm are much appreciated!**


	2. Sweden's Birthday (SuFin)

**A/N: This one is Sweden's birthday. *Creepy smile* Anyway... This one is one of the shorter ones of these I've written so far. But I hope you all like it anyway. ^_^**

Sweden entered the home of his "wife," Finland. Today was Sweden's birthday and he didn't really think it was all that important, but Finland seemed to think so, so they decided to celebrate. Sweden was early so he expected Finland to still be asleep.

Sweden walked upstairs to the bedroom and knocked on its closed door, "T'no. 'M h're. Ya 'w'k'?"

"Yeah Su-san," Finland said, "Happy birthday."

"Th'nk ya." Sweden said, "C'n I c'me 'n?"

"Hold on a second," Finland said, "I'm almost done."

Sweden nodded, even though Finland couldn't see him and leaned against the wall, waiting for Finland to finish whatever it is he was doing. He heard Finland mumble something about Hungary through the door followed by something in Finnish he couldn't really catch.

After a minute, Finland said through the door, "O... Okay. You can c-come in."

Sweden opened the door to see a blushing Finland wearing a very... Interesting outfit. He had on a pair of red panties, with a black lace border and a Santa jacket that hung around him like a cape. He had on a Santa hat that was slightly askew and had a peice of mistletoe on it.

Sweden felt a trickle of blood leave his nose as he was at a loss for words. Now he got it. Only Hungary could think up stuff like this.

"W'll," Sweden said after a while, "Th't's s'xy."

Finland blushed at the words and felt Sweden cup his face. He looked up as Sweden gave him a slow kiss. Finland let his eyelids drop as he wrapped his arms around Sweden. Sweden lifted Finland up bridal style and put him on the bed, all while still kissing him. Sweden broke his kiss with Finland to lick and kiss his neck. Finland let out gasps and mewls as Sweden continued.

"Oh!" Finland let out a startled moan when Sweden gave a sharp bite to his collarbone. Sweden licked it apologetically and began to layer Finland's neck with bites, causing hickeys and bruises to form. Finland let out moans and Sweden gave a slight smile. He pulled back from his neck to untie the cape-like jacket and drop it to the floor.

Sweden tweaked Finland's nipples, earning louder moans than before. Sweden leaned down and licked the hardened nub, causing Finland to mewl.

"Ah!" Finland gave a startled moan when Sweden bit down on the dusky nub, worrying it between his teeth.

Sweden began kissing Finland's chest, slowly moving down to the hem of his panties. He got to the lace and began to play with, chuckling. Finland blushed and Sweden smiled at the red dusting Finland's cheeks. Sweden began to pull down the panties, causing Finland's blush to worsen. Sweden licked up the side of Finland's erection, causing Finland to gasp and give a low moan. Sweden smiled and brought the whole thing into his mouth.

"Ah~." Finland moaned at the sensation. Sweden smile around the member and began to slide his tongue around Finland's need. Finland began moaning loudly, thrusting up into Sweden's hot cavern. Sweden allowed Finland to do so, ignoring the stinging in the back of his throat.

"Su-san." Finland gasped and moaned as he felt the end draw closer. "I... I'm gonna... Oh I'm-!" Sweden knew what was coming **(A/N: Finland) **and scraped his teeth along the shaft, causing Finland to scream, "Su-san~!" Finland's seed shot into Sweden's mouth, Sweden swallowing it before letting Finland's slick member slide out of his mouth. Sweden crawled back up to Finland and captured his lips in a slow kiss. Finland's eyes slipped shut and his arms instinctively wrapped around Sweden's neck. Sweden lifted Finland's lower half up a bit, allowing him to slide a finger in.

"Mmmm," Finland moaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Sweden's finger wiggling inside of him. Sweden added the second finger and Finland tensed, but melted quickly. Sweden began scissoring his fingers. "Mmhmm." Finland gave another moan as Sweden stretched him. Sweden added in the third finger and Finland tensed again. He was tense for a little longer but relaxed again while Sweden scissored his fingers. When Sweden felt as though he could stretch Finland with no problems, he began to thrusts his fingers into Finland, searching for the spot that he knew would make Finland scream.

Finland's eyes shot open and he pulled from the kiss. "Ah~!"

Sweden smiled and began hitting that spot loving the songs that began flooding from Finland's mouth.

"Ah... Ah~... Ber- oh~!" Finland moaned loudly and tried to thrust himself onto Sweden's fingers.

Sweden slid his fingers out, causing Finland to whimper.

Sweden smiled and gave Finland a quick kiss. "D'n't w'rry. Th'y'll b' r'pl'c'd s'n."

Sweden hooked Finland's legs over his shoulders and steadied himself at Finland's entrance. He slowly slid in and Finland gave a choked moan. Sweden slid in and out of Finland slowly, allowing Finland to gey used to it.

"Berwald!" Finland screamed and Sweden knew he had struck Finland's sweet spot again. Sweden began to slam into Finland, striking his prostate each time.

"Berwlad~!" Finland began thrusting upward to meet Sweden's own thrusts. "Nopeammin~!"

Sweden complied and continued to pound into the smaller man. Finland had his arms wrapped around Sweden's neck, one of hands burried in Sweden's hair and tugging it lightly.

"Berwald~!" Finland pulled Sweden down to crash their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Sweden slipped his eyes shut and weaved a hand into Finland's matted hair, the other pumping Finland's throbbing erection.

"Mmhmm~!" Finland moaned into the kiss, liquid fire coursing through him. Their tongues swirled around each other erotically, igniting moans from the both of them.

Finland could feel the end draw near as he pulled from the kiss, strands of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Berwald~... I... I can't... Ah~... I can't..." Finland tried to get the message across through his screams and moans.

Sweden nodded. "M' t'. T'g'th'r."

Sweden slammed into Finland a few more times before Finland let out an ear-splitting scream. "Berwald~!" Finland's seed shot into Sweden's hand before he collapsed underneath his Swedish lover.

Sweden came soon after, screaming, even though it strained his vocal chords. "Tino!"

Sweden collapsed on top of Finland, both of them sweaty and panting. Finland held Sweden tightly , not wanting to move.

Sweden scooted up so their heads were touching and mumbled like he always did. "M' w'fe."

Finland blushed and smiled. He hugged Sweden tighter and said, "My husband."

Sweden smiled too and held Finland close. They felt as though they were about to drift into sleep when they heard a loud voice. "Hey guys have you seen L-..."

The two of them turned to see Denmark standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. He bolted down the stairs and Sweden jumped from the bed. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly, trying to button them as he chased Denmark down the stairs.

Finland watched Sweden run and yelled, "Don't kill him! Norway needs him!"

**A/N: The part with Finland saying 'Don't kill him! Norway needs him!' was inspired by my friend Cera. I told her about the ending with Denmark and she said 'Don't die Denmark! Norway needs you!' And I was like 'I'm adding that in!' And I did! Hope you liked it. Reveiws and contructive criticism are amazing~!**


	3. Germany's Birthday (GerIta)

**A/N: Yay GerIta. I actually wrote this one a while ago but I was busy writing other stories so I never posted it until now. Anyway... Enjoy!**

Germany woke up early in the morning, like he always did. But this time, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Good morning, Doitsu~!" Italy called from the kitched, "I'm making a special breakfast Big Brother France taught me extra special for you!"

Italy ran to Germany, who had a shocked look on his face, and gave him a quick kiss, "Buon compleanno!"

Germany was shocked but felt a small smile creep onto is face, "Danke, Feli."

"Vee~!" Italy smiled and finished making the dish. When it was done, they ate in comfortable silence.

"Usually you're not up zis early," Germany said after they had finished, "Vhy start now?"

"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday!" Italy said, smiling even wider, "So I got up extra early!"

Germany smiled again and Italy smiled even wider at the sight.

"But I'm not done yet!" Italy said, "I do have..." Italy paused, as if uneasy. Germany was about to ask what was wrong, when Italy gained back his normal composure, "I do have one more present for you!"

"Oh?" Germany asked, "Vat is it?"

"I'll go get it," Italy said, running up the stairs. Germany sat in the kitchen and waited.

Once Italy got up the stairs, he blushed a deep shade of red at what Hungary had told him to do. He swallowed nervously and grabbed what he needed from off the bedside table. He looked at it for a second before finally slipping it on.

He walked back downstairs to where Germany was to see he had turned around to look out his window.

"L-Ludwig," Italy tried to get Germany's attention. When he got nothing, he tried again, "Ludwig."

This time, Germany turned to look at Italy. Germany jumped a little and nearly fell over when he saw what Italy was wearing. Italy had on a pair of very short, very tight shorts that were unbottoned and unzipped to reveal that he had on no underwear. He had on no footwear or shirt. He had on a blue collar with a red tag in the shape of a heart, along with a pair of brown, floppy dog ears and a brown tail to match. Germany could feel a small trail of blood run from his nose to his mouth.

Italy pulled out a small capsul from his pocket.

"W-What's," Germany voice went up and octave and he cleared his throat, "What's th-that?"

"A p-pill," Italy stuttered, "H-Hungary gave m-me."

Germany became worried, "Is it safe?"

"I-I'm s-sure it is," Italy said, "H-Hungary w-wouldn't... Hurt me."

Germany nodded, still a little worried, and Italy took the pill, walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. After getting the glass of water and taking a sip to water to wash down the pill, the two stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Nozing happened," Germany said, "Vell..."

Germany was about to continue, when Italy let out a loud moan, "A-Ahh!"

"Feli!" Germany ran to Italy's side, "Are you okay?"

"Ludwig," Italy clutched his lower abdoman and lat out more moans of pain, "It hurts."

Germany placed a hand on Italy's shoulder and tried to help him stand up straight when he realized something.

"Feli," Germany said, "You are going into heat."

"It is really hot," Italy said, "Make it stop!"

"I can make it stop!" Germany said, "But it may be very akvard. Alzough, I have a feeling zis vas Hungary's plan all along."

Italy looked up at Germany, tears stinging his eyes.

Germany wiped his eyes and took his hand, "Come vith me, Feli."

Germany led Italy to his bedroom, lifting him off the ground and placing him gently in the bed's center. Germany climbed on top of him and captured his lips in a kiss. Italy slipped his eyes shut and leaned up into the kiss. Germany tried to use the kiss to distract Italy from his discomfort. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, temorarily forgetting the pain.

Germany licked his lower lip, causing Italy to gasp. Germany quickly took advantage and plunged his tongue into the wet cavern, mapping it's contours. Italy moaned as Germany left no place undiscovered. Italy began to thrust himself upward to rub his growing erection against Germany's. Germany met Italy's thrusts with his own, grinding their erections together. Both of them moaned and grunted into the kiss, their tongues rubbing together.

When Germany pulled back, a think strand of saliva connecting their tongues, Germany dove for Italy's neck. The pain started to become evident again and Italy grinded against Germany harder in hopes it would help. Germnay covered Italy's mouth in love-bites, licking them apologetically before moving on to a new area. Italy moaned in spite of his discomfort at the feeling of Germany's tounge and teeth on his neck.

"Ah!" Italy gave a loud moan when Germany bit his collar bone. Germany kissed it apologetically and began to leave Italy's chest and stomach covered in love bites as well.

"A-Ahh!" Italy moaned at the feeling as Germany trailed down to Italy's pants.

Germany swiftly pulled them down and brought Italy's throbbing need into his mouth, knowing it would ease his pain.

"A-Ahh~." Italy moaned as Germany began to lick up the sides of his memeber, lightly sucking it, "P-Please."

Germany began to suck on Italy's throbbing erection harder, wanting to ease his pain. Italy began to thrust up into Germany's mouth, his pain being overtaken by the pleasure. Germany allowed Italy to do so, even though it stung a little. He wanted Italy to feel immense pleasure in place of his searing pain.

"O-Ohhh~!" Italy moaned as Germany continued to deepthroat him. Germany could taste Italy's precum on his tounge as some of it leaked out of his mouth.

"L-Ludwig," Italy stuttered as the end drew closer, "I c-c... Ca-... C-Ca... I c-can't..."

Germany began to pump the base of Italy's erection, knowing he would come sooner. And sure enough, Italy came with a soft cry. Germany swallowed the cum and let Italy's member slide out of him mouth. The member was limp for a second before it sprung back to life and Italy gave another moan of pain.

"Feli," Italy opened his eyes to look at Germany. Germany could see Italy's gold colored eyes through their haze. Italy rarely opened his eyes, but when he did, Germany's heart would nearly stop. Germany continued, "I am going to have to enter you vizout preparing you so your pain vill ease faster. Okay?"

Italy nodded and his eyes slipped shut. Germany hooked Italy's legs over his shoulders and slowly slid into him. Italy's eyes brimmed with tears that slid down his face. Germany wiped them away and burried his head in Italy's neck. He didn't want to cause any more pain than he was already in.

When the only pain that remained was the heat from the pill, Italy wiggled his hips, signaling Germany to move. Germany pulled out of Italy until only the tip remained inside and quickly slid back inside, causing Italy to grunt. Germany continued these actions, earning more grunts and groans from Italy, searching for something.

He knew he had finally found it when Italy let out a loud moan, "Ludwig~!"

Germany began slamming into Italy at the sound of his name coming from Italy. Italy began thrusting up to meet Germany's thrusts with his own.

"Ludwig~!" Italy screamed, needing more to ease his pain, "Più veloce~! Più difficile~! Per favore~!"

Germany did as Italy begged, wanting Italy to feel pleasure and not the pain. Germany continued pounding Italy into the bed at an animalistic speed. The bed was creaking, but neither cared. Italy screamed as his pain disappeared, replaced with a strong ecsatsy. It was a new kind of heat, but he greatly enjoyed this one.

Italy screamed Germany's name with each thrust, which were no out of sync and uneven, no longer rythmic.

"Ludwig~!" Italy knew the end was coming, much to his dismay, and tried to form words through the pleasure-induced haze in his head, "I'm g-g... G-Gonna... I'm gonna... I c-... I C-can't... C-Cant't... L-La... Last... L-Last... Any... L... L-Long... L-Longer..."

Germany clasped one of Italy's hands in his and used the free hand to pump Italy's throbbing need.

"Ludwig~!" Italy screamed as he came full force into Germany's hand, the substance splashing onto both of their chests.

Hearing Italy scream his name like that and feeling his tight heat clamp onto him, Germnay came soon after, screaming, "Feliciano~!"

Germany came full force into Italy, riding out his orgasm, before rolling over next to Italy.

Germany turned his head over to Italy, "Does it still hurt?"

Italy smiled and shook his head, "You can always ease my pain."

Germany smiled and removed the rest of Italy's outfit, dropping it next to the rest of their clothes. He pulled Italy towards him to kiss him slowly. Italy gladly returned the kiss, rolling onto his side to be more comfortable.

Germany pulled back and Italy said, "Ti amo."

Germnay blushed a little and said, "Ich liebe dich, auch."

Italy smiled and nuzzled into Germany, who wrapped his arms around him and said, "Maybe ve can skip training today. I have a feeling you're very tired."

Italy nodded and said, "Grazie."

Germany nodded as well and the two fell asleep.

**A/N: OMG Hungary I think this is your craziest move yet... Poor Italy... They both enjoyed it though... Comments are amazing~!**


	4. Denmark's Birthday (DenNor)

**A/N: I know I said this was mostly PWP with a little fluff but this one has the fluffiest ending ever because I have been on a Nordic shipping kick and at first it was SuFin and now It's DenNor so... Fluffy ending~! If you ship DenNor as an actual shipping with both lemons and fluff this is for you! Enjoy~!**

Norway had arrived at Denmark's house so they could spend Denmark's birthday together. Well... It wasn't Denmark's birthday, it was the day _after _Denmark's birthday. The other Nordics had all been around plus Prussia, America, and Hong Kong, so Denmark couldn't spend any alone time with his Norge. So Norway said he would go to Denmark's house the next day so they could celebrate Denmark's birthday alone.

Norway had just arrived at Denmark's house and was trying to find Denmark. When he arrived in the kitchen, he found a note on the table.

It read:

_Norge,_

_ I have to go to a meeting today, but I'l be back soon! Just hang around until then and we can spend the day together when I come back!_

_Your awesome boyfriend,_

_Denmark_

Norway read over the note and felt a little annoyed, but was also slightly relieved. This gave him a chance to put on the stuff Hungary gave him (or didn't give him) as Denmark's 'present.' His face went red at the thought and he went upstairs to put it on, cursing himself for ever taking advice from Hungary.

-When Denmark Arrived Home-

Denmark walked into his house and tossed his jacket onto the coat rack. He looked around the house for his Norge and saw the note he had left. It was not in the original place he had left it so he knew Norway had to be here.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted, hoping for a response. "Norge!" Denmark began to walk to his bedroom. "Norge!" He opened his bedroom door. "Nor-" Denmark cut himself off when he saw Norway sitting on his bed.

Norway was holding Denmark's axe so that the blade covered his private regions and the handle rested on his shoulder. He seemed completely naked otherwise. He had on one of Denmark's hats and it seemed like it was having some trouble staying on Norway's smooth hair. Norway's face was totally red and he looked extremely embarassed.

Denmark stared at Norway with wide eyes, not bothering to stem the flow of blood falling from his nose. His face went from shocked to a predatory smile. He walked over to the bed and stood next to Norway. He took the axe and moved it, propping it against the bed, so he could look at his Norge. Norway was completely naked, except for the hat and clip but they don't cover anything, so he was completely bare and naked for Denmark to see.

Denmark leaned in towards Norway and whispered. "This is a very _interesting _present, Norge." He continued to lean forward until Norway was lieing on his back and Denmark was on top of him. "Not that I'm complaining." Denmark lunged down toward Norway, slamming is mouth against the smaller nation's.

Norway's eyes shot open before they screwed shut. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him, having it get swallowed in the kiss. Denmark cupped Norway's face and pulled back. Norway's violet eyes were already hazy and his face was bright red in contrast to the rest of his pale skin.

Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's neck. "You're so beautiful, Norge."

"Hah... Hah..." Norway gasped at Denmark's slow, light kisses.

Norway carded a hair through Denmark's spiky hair and tugged lightly. Denmark continued to ravish Norway's pale skin while Norway gasped and gave quiet, breathy moans.

"A-Ah..." Norway gave a constricted moan as Denmark gave a sharp bite to the juncture of his neck. Denmark kissed it as an apology and left purple marks on Norway's pale skin. Norway gave constricted moans, trying to maintain his normal demeanor as best he could.

Denmark noticed this and said between nips and kisses, "You don't have to hold back. It's just me, Nor."

Norway's opened from shock and saw Denmark was looking up at him. Norway nodded and Denmark began to crawl backwards to Norway's twitching member. He kissed the tip, causing it to spring to life.

He licked up the shaft, causing Norway to shiver and moan quietly. "Denny..."

Denmark's face turned a deep shade of red and he could feel his member twitch and throb at the Norway's nickname for him. Norway _never _used his nickname for Denmark except when he whispered it to him in bed. He knew it was a silent plea for Denmark to take things further.

Denmark took Norway's whole length in his mouth, twisting his tongue around the shaft.

"A-Ah!" Norway wanted more than anything to buck into Denmark's warm cavern, but tried to hold himself back. He didn't want to look as desperate and in need as he felt.

Denmark rubbed the base of Norway's member, sliding it out of him mouth to pump it.

"M-Matthias..." Norway shivered from pleasure. "P-Please..."

Denmark knew Norway was nearing the edge, knowing him and what all his little changes in emotion and single words meant. He dipped his tongue into the slit of Norway's throbbing need, knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Ah!" Norway bucked into Denmark's moist cavern, his seed shooting into it.

Denmark swallowed and let Norway's limp member slide out of his mouth. He crawled back up to Norway and kissed his curl.

"Den..." Norway gasped as the light touch.

Denmark smiled and stroked Norway's curl gently and slowly. He kissed Norway's neck lightly and whispered sweet words to him in Norwegian.

Norway blushed. He rarely saw Denmark so gentle and loving. It usually only happened when they were alone. When Norway let his walls fall and his true emotions show. That's when Denmark was so kind and gentle to him. Because Norway would accept and let his own affection and love show.

Norway wrapped his arms around him, one hand buried in the Dane's spiky hair. "Jeg elsker deg."

Denmark smiled and gave Norway another light kiss. "Jeg elsker også dig."

He rose a little so he could prepare Norway, when he saw his axe out of his peripherals. He smiled, an idea forming in his head. Norway's eyes were closed, to Denmark's releif. He couldn't see what Denmark was about to do.

Denmark reached for his axe and positioned the handle end at Norway's entrance. He pressed it against Norway's entrance, causing Norway to open his eyes. He knew what was coming next, but he didn't expect it to be cold.

Denmark began to slide the handle in, stopping after he was a decent way in. Norway's eyes widened and he looked down to see Denmark pushing his axe inside of him.

"Matthias!" Norway yelled, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing you!" Denmark said with a laugh. "Just relax..." He began to slide the axe out, but Norway knew he wasn't taking it out.

Denmark slid the axe handle back in quickly, causing Norway's eys to shoot open as he tried to susutain a moan. He didn't want Denmark knowing he was enjoying this.

Denmark smiled, seeing the pleasure flash in Norway's eyes. He continued to thrust the axe into Norway, Norway trying to hold back.

Denmark continued his actions, leaning down to whisper, "Don't hold back, Nor... I know you are enjoying this..." Denmark stopped after pulling the axe out.

Norway and Denmark locked eyes, Denmark's asking silently asking if this was okay. Norway nodded and Denmark pushed the axe handle back in.

"Ah!" Norway let the wall collapse as Denmark struck his prostate over and over with his axe handle. "Mattias!"

Denmark listened and savored Norway's moans and screams before finally pulling the axe out. He positioned himself at Norway's entrance.

He leaned down and captured Norway's lips in a kiss before slowly sliding himself in.

Norway tensed up, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Denmark cupped Norway's face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears. He began to move in and out of Norway slowly, allowing Norway to get used to the sensation.

Norway's eyes shot open, the only thing to see being a bright, white light. "Ah~!"

Denmark's own eyes widened at Norway's scream of ecstasy and began to pound into him.

All of Norway's walls fell, his screams escalating as he begged for more. "Raskere, Matthias~!"

Denmark smiled, happy Norway finally let his walls fall and he could see all of Norway. The pleasure was plain on Norway's face as he screamed and begged for Denmark. Denmark slammed into Norway, wanting him to be content.

"Oh, Norge." Denmark gasped and panted Norway's name desperately. "My Norge. My Lukas."

Norway screamed loudly, "Mattias~!"

Denmark leaned down and buried his head in the crook of Norway's neck. Norway wrapped one arm around Denmark's neck and buried his opposite hand in his hair.

"Matthias~." Norway felt himself start to near the edge and tried to form words, knowing his hazy mind wouldn't be able to make a whole sentence. "I'm... I-I'm... Matthias.

Denmark nodded and took Norway's throbbing need and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Matthis~!" Norway released into Denmark's hand before going limp.

Denmark felt Norway's wall clamp around him, and sucked in a breath.

He slammed into Norway one last time, before releasing himself into Norway. "Lukas~!" He collapsed on top of Norway, both of them panting harshly.

Norway left his arms around Denmark, not wanting to move.

When he felt he had the strength to do so, Denmark lifted his head and rested his forehead against Norway's. He opened his hazy eyes and was met by Norway's beautiful, violet ones.

Denmark whispered, "Jeg elsker dig."

Norway paused, but whispered back, "Jeg elsker deg også."

Denmark smiled and said, "Good. Because..." He stopped, feeling rather nervous. He took a deep breath and continued, "I need to ask you something."

Norway raised and eyebrow and nodded. Denmark got up to grab his pants. He rummaged through the pocket and found what he was looking for and stood back up, concealing it behind his back.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, Norway sitting up as well.

Denmark took a deep breath and began to speak. "I love you, Norge. More than anything, and... When I'm around you... I can't help but smile all the time... Even if you think it's annoying..." Norway was shocked. He had never seen this side of Denmark. "I used to think you hated me... " Norway's eyes widened. "I would try to show my love for you, but you would be cold towards me..."

Norway cut Denmark off. "I could never hate you." Norway blushed as the words left his mouth. But it was true. "Beleive me, I tried... But I never could... I..." Norway's voice became nearly inaudible. "I love you too much..."

Denmark smiled and pulled Norway towards him with his unoccupied hand. "I love you, too Norge. And I know that, when you are cold towards me, you don't really hate me. When we're alone, all your walls come down, and I can see all of you. And I love all of you." He kissed the top of Norway's head, causing Norway to blush a little.

Norway couldn't believe what was happening. Denmark was never so tender and loving. Well... He was tender and loving when they were alone... When they were alone it wasn't just Norway's walls that came down.

Denmark smiled and moved his other hand from behind his back. "So..." Norway looked at Denmark's other hand and saw it held a dark red, velvet box. He gasped as Denmark opened it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond embedded in it. "Lukas Bondevik... Norway... Will you..." Denmark took another deep breath and finally asked, "Will you marry me...?"

Norway's eyes widened while Denmark closed his, fearing Norway's reaction. After the initial shock faded, Norway felt a smile tug at his lips and tears sting at his eyes. A smile spread across his face.

Denmark opened one eye and, when he saw Norway's face, he opened them both, staring at Norway with wide-eyes. He was smiling. Norway was smiling at him.

Norway buried his head in the crook of Denmark's neck and whispered. "Yes... Yes I will..."

Denmark's snapped out of his trance. Had he heard right...? "Really...?"

He could feel Norway nod against his neck.

Denmark smiled and took the ring from its box. He took Norway's hand and placed the ring on his finger. He held Norway tightly, tears stinging his eyes.

Norway took his head out of Denmark's neck and leaned up to kiss him. Denmark cupped Norway's face and pushed him down lightly until he was lieing on the bed. They made love again, but this time slowly and lovingly, radiating warmth and sighing and moaning each other's names. It was perfect to them.

**A/N: I told you the end would be fluffy~! I hoped you liked this one. I'm sorry for the slight OOC and** **ridiculously cheesy ending, but sometimes that's just what you need. Comments are amazing~!**


End file.
